The efficient production of standard dimension lumber and related products such as speciality stock and pulp chips, requires first a basic choice of the sawing pattern appropriate to the log diameter and length. These two characteristic features are readily determined by primary scanning practice. With current technology in use, the actual classification of logs by groups is then fully automatic. A feature which is not taken into account in this basic sorting is the individual form of each log within a particular dimension class, which may greatly alter its lumber potential, especially if any adverse condition, such as crook, twist and taper, is not detected and suitably treated in the sawing process.